Los años perdidos
by Buffy Anne Halliwell
Summary: La historia de Kathleen y Tamora, hijas gemelas de Paige. Nacidas cuando Paige tenía 18 años y llevadas por los limpiadores cuando tenían 5 años por riesgo de exponer la magia, todo rastro de las gemelas fue borrado por los limpiadores; años después Paige las recuerda y con la ayuda de sus hermanas hacen todo por recuperarlas. Historia para grupo de RP (Personajes disponibles)
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic para continuidad de grupo de Role Play de Charmed. Foro: generación warren ( )_

 _Se explica la historia de las gemelas Kathleen y Tamora, hijas de Paige._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de todos los creadores de Charmed tv y comic_

1977

San Francisco

Patricia Halliwell atravesaba su cuarto y último embarazo, dada la naturaleza del mismo tuvo que ocultarlo de sus hijas y del mundo, solo estaban enterados su madre Penny y su guía Samuel, quien era el padre del bebé que esperaban.

Ocultar un embarazo no resultaba nada fácil, no solo tenía que disimular con sus pequeñas Prue, Piper y Phoebe sino también con sus amistades e incluso frente a demonios, no quería que se supiera que vendría una cuarta descendiente de Patricia Halliwell.

Patty y Sam notaron que era un embarazo mágico cuando sin querer algo orbitó a manos de la sorprendida madre, ahí se dieron cuenta que la o el bebé heredaría los poderes de guía blanco, meses después eso les resultó beneficioso ya que entre los poderes del bebé estaba el de glamour, lo que ayudó a Patty a ocultar mejor su creciente abdomen.

El día en que dio a luz, Patty, Sam y Penny se encontraban solos en la mansión, Penny recibió a su cuarta nieta y de inmediato la colocó en brazos de sus padres quienes tenían emociones encontradas en ese instante, obviamente querían quedarse con la bebé pero sabían que era imposible por ser hija de una bruja y su guía, relaciones entre ellos estaban estrictamente prohibidas y de saberse que había un bebé mitad ángel y mitad bruja temían que los ancianos tomaran medidas drásticas así que a las pocas horas de nacer y después de que sus poderes de bruja fueran atados para que no fuera detectada, fue llevada a una iglesia para que una monja conocida de la familia en ese entonces le encontrara un buen hogar. Ese día dijeron adiós a su pequeña y no la volvieron a ver.

Pronto la monja le encontró un buen hogar con los Matthews, quienes siguiendo la indicación de que la nombraran con P dieron bienvenida a su familia a Paige Matthews

1994

San Francisco

Ya adolescente de 17, Paige era una rebelde, cuando se enteró que era adoptada dejó de escuchar a los Matthews y hacía prácticamente lo que quería, todo cambió de manera radical el día que en un accidente perdió a ambos padres, salvándose ella gracias a que involuntariamente orbitó fuera del auto en que viajaban segundos antes del fatal choque.

Paige dejó todo por unos meses, si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo Glenn quien siempre estuvo ahí para escucharla, hubiera tomado decisiones radicales sin recapacitar.

Meses después Paige entró a la universidad con planes de mejorar el rumbo que su vida estaba tomando, conoció a alguien con quien pasaba casi todo su tiempo, era un chico solo un año mayor que ella y se destacaba por su cabello rojo, esa breve relación terminó el día en que Paige le dijo que estaba embarazada, él no se quiso hacer responsable y la dejó.

Nuevamente, Glenn estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a su mejor amiga en todo, estando con ella durante el embarazo y agendando citas con el médico para asegurarse que tanto Paige como su bebé estuvieran bien durante los meses de gestación.

Para su cumpleaños número 18, en 1995, Paige estaba prácticamente esperando ya el nacimiento de quienes para entonces ya sabía se trataba de gemelas, dos niñas a quienes ya les tenía pensado los nombres, Kathleen como su madre adoptiva quien para ella lo fue todo, y Tamora como su abuela quien murió cuando ella era pequeña pero fueron muy unidas mientras vivió.

El 15 de agosto en la madrugada, Glenn llevó a Paige al hospital, ya había roto la fuente y ambos estaban listos para recibir a las gemelas. El parto transcurrió sin complicaciones y Paige estaba encantada con sus niñas quienes la motivaron a querer superarse personalmente en todo aspecto. Glenn estaba maravillado con las pequeñas a quienes llamaba sus sobrinas y sin dudarlo quizo de inmediato ayudar a Paige con ellas.

Cuando las gemelas cumplieron cinco años, Paige se encontraba en la cocina preparando sus almuerzos especiales de cumpleaños cuando escuchó el detector de humo sonar, de inmediato corrió a la habitación donde estaban sus hijas y con terror vio que las cortinas junto a donde jugaban Kath y Tam estaban en llamas, sacó a las gemelas del cuarto y corrió por el extintor a la cocina para apagar el fuego antes de que éste se extendiera.

Regresando a la sala donde había dejado a sus pequeñas quienes lucían demasiado serenas vio aparecer a unos hombres vestidos con trajes blancos.

"Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó Paige alterada colocándose entre sus hijas y los intrusos. Kathleen, la mayor por un par de minutos y quien desde los meses de nacida se mostró muy protectora de Tamora tomó la mano de su hermana y ambas se escudaron detrás de su madre.

"Esas niñas son un peligro para salvaguardar la seguridad de la magia," uno de los hombres dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"Magia?... No se quienes sean ustedes pero quiero que se larguen de inmediato o llamo a la policía," respondió Paige tomando el teléfono montado en la pared.

Los hombres no se inmutaron con esto, extendieron sus brazos y las gemelas se desvanecieron para aparecer cargadas por ellos, Paige soltó el teléfono que quedó colgando por el cable, balanceándose a mitad de llamada.

"No! Dejenlas!" Paige se abalanzó hacia los hombres, haciendo por ahora a un lado el impacto de haber visto como los hombres transportaron a sus hijas en un parpadeo.

Uno de los hombres movió el brazo y lanzó a Paige por los aires para alejarla, "sus poderes son un peligro para ellas y para el mundo mortal" dijo el hombre sin inmutarse mientras las gemelas lloraban llamando a su mamá, ambas estirándose para tomarse las manos entre ellas pero los hombres que las cargaban no las dejaban acercarse.

"Nadie recordará nada de ellas, tu tienes un destino el cual tomar" fueron las últimas palabras de los hombres antes de que Paige viera con horror como desaparecían con sus adoradas gemelas en brazos.

Segundos después todo rastro de las gemelas desapareció, parecía que nunca habían existido, Paige se levantó confundida, ya no recordaba a sus hijas, notó el teléfono descolgado pero sin mas detalle lo puso en su lugar y siguió su día como si nada, la cocina la cual minutos antes estaba llena de ingredientes para la comida favorita de las gemelas ahora estaba totalmente limpia, nadie de sus amigos y conocidos recordaba que tuvo hijas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años siguientes transcurrieron sin nada trascendental, Paige siempre sentía un vacío pero creía que era el que habían dejado sus padres años atrás con su muerte inesperada.

Paige se graduó y empezó a trabajar en servicios sociales, todo iba tranquilo en su vida hasta que poco antes de cumplir los 24 años un hombre llegó a su escritorio en su trabajo.

"¿Paige Matthews?" Preguntó con tranquilidad el hombre.

"Si soy yo," Paige respondió señalando la placa sobre su escritorio con su nombre, "¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Mi nombre es Leo Wyatt... Hay una familia que en verdad necesita su ayuda," Leo parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"También éstas familias," Paige indicó al montón de formas con las que trabajaba, en todas alguna familia reportaba algún abuso, o buscaban adopciones o buscaban a algún familiar desaparecido, "si gusta tomar asiento y llenar esta hoja, en un minuto el señor Cowan revisará su caso."

Leo negó con la cabeza "es otro tipo de ayuda que solo usted puede atender Paige," Leo se sentó y acercó su silla lo mas que pudo al escritorio y se inclinó para acercar su rostro a Paige empezando a hablar bajo, "su familia biológica la necesita."

Al escuchar eso Paige se puso más pálida de lo normal, "usted... ¿Los conoce?"

"No hay mucho tiempo de explicar, si me pudiera acompañar la llevaré a donde la necesitan... Con sus hermanas."

Impresionada Paige dejó caer el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, sin decirle nada a Leo se levantó y fue a pedir permiso a su jefe, el señor Cowan, de salir. No se explicaba por que pero sentía que tenía que ir con Leo, sentía que era de suma importancia.

Afuera, esperaba un jeep ocupado por tres mujeres, una quien parecía la mas joven, estaba en el asiento trasero con la ventanilla abajo y mirada expectante, en cuanto Paige quedó a su vista, la joven se bajó del jeep con una sonrisa, "¡hola Paige!" Dijo en tono muy animado estrechando su mano "mi nombre es Phoebe y en verdad estoy muy, muy encantada de conocerte."

"Mucho gusto Phoebe," respondió Paige en tono mas formal, luego volteó a ver a las otras dos ocupantes del vehículo, en el asiento de copiloto estaba alguien de largo cabello lacio quien la miraba con curiosidad pero no fue tan efusiva como Phoebe, y en el asiento del conductor se encontraba alguien con cabello corto totalmente negro y ojos penetrantes azules.

"Ellas son Prue y Piper," Phoebe se encargó de las presentaciones señalando a cada una y les hizo seña para que bajaran del auto.

Con algo de resistencia Prue y Piper se bajaron para presentarse mas en forma, ellas y Phoebe recién se habían enterado que Paige era su media hermana.

La noticia la tomaron de diferente manera, a Phoebe le gustó la idea de tener una hermana menor y quiso conocerla de inmediato; Piper se sintió traicionada por su madre por haberles ocultado esa información todas sus vidas y no sabía como reaccionar estando frente a su recién encontrada hermana menor; y por su parte Prue estaba enojada con la situación en general, siendo la mayor siempre fue muy protectora de sus hermanas y saber que tenía otra de la cual no tenía idea la hizo odiar las reglas que no permitieron que Patty la conservara, odió la magia porque solo a causa de un caso demoniaco es que se les reveló la verdad; y por su parte Paige al verlas notó cierto parecido físico entre ellas e incluso rasgos propios reflejados en cada una de las tres mujeres.

La llevaron a la mansión y lo que Paige creyó sería una incómoda reunión familiar terminó siendo en una noche llena de cambios, le revelaron que es mitad bruja, mitad ángel, la necesitaban para eliminar a un asesino demoniaco llamado Shax a quien no pudieron eliminar solo con el poder de tres y Phoebe había tenido una visión donde si lo enfrentaban solo ellas tres una iba a terminar muerta, para evitar eso pidieron ayuda a Leo de ir con los ancianos por alguna ayuda, los Ancianos enviaron a Patty y Penny para revelarles la verdad sobre la cuarta hermana. Lo que no revelaron los ancianos es que supieron de la existencia de Paige el día que los limpiadores fueron enviados por las gemelas.

Eliminaron a Shax entre las cuatro, y Paige al principio se mostró resistente a todo lo mágico y a convivir con sus medias hermanas pero con el tiempo aceptó su destino y las cuatro hermanas se hicieron muy unidas, fue como si no hubieran crecido aparte.

Por cinco años las cuatro lucharon juntas contra los enemigos que se les presentaran, atravesaron dificultades de todo tipo y aunque las cosas pintaran mal para la familia siempre encontraban como salir adelante unidas.

Durante esos cinco años también vieron con gusto nacer a Wyatt y Chris, los hijos de Piper y Leo, Con ellos Paige sintió una nostalgia inexplicable de la cual nunca habló con nadie, creyendo que se trataba de su deseo por tener hijos. Cuando los limpiadores regresaron con la intensión de llevarse a Wyatt por haber expuesto la magia, Paige no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que ya los conocía pero no prestó mucha atención al detalle.

Habiendo pasado su mayor amenaza, enfrentar a unas hermanas llamadas Billie y Christie quienes eran denominadas el poder supremo, se les vino a las Halliwell un periodo de calma, no había demonios que las atacaran ya que el inframundo se estaba reorganizando después de haber perdido líderes a manos de las hechiceras.

Las hechiceras siguieron con su vida normal, enfocándose en formar familia propia, Prue con Bane, Piper con Leo, Phoebe con Cole y Paige con Henry, todo transcurría relativamente normal.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Que? Dejarnos aquí no era parte del trato," Piper reclamó pensando en que no podía dejar a sus hijos solos tanto tiempo pero sus hermanas le aseguraron que Leo, Cole y Henry los cuidarían sin dudar.

"Esos truculentos, debían sacar a todos, no encerrarnos aquí," dijo Phoebe viendo el lugar.

Paige comenzó a caminar sin idea de donde buscar, pero había algo que la jalaba en una dirección, sentía algo de la misma manera que siente a sus cargos y familia pero este llamado era mas fuerte e intuitivo, las demás sin titubeo la siguieron.

El lugar era grande pero no había demasiada gente. Paige iba nerviosa pensando en que tal vez Kath y Tam no la recordaran o que le iban a recriminar por no haber ido antes.

"¿Que pasa?" Piper pregunta cuando Paige se detuvo.

"¿Si no me recuerdan? ¿Si no me aceptan? ¿Si no quieren saber de mi o salir de este lugar?" Paige se llenaba de preguntas que la ponían mas y mas nerviosa.

"Tranquila," Phoebe trata de calmar sus inseguridades, "primero hay que encontrarlas y luego ya nos preocuparemos por las reacciones."

Después de poco mas de una hora rondando el lugar Paige vio a alguien de cabello rojo salir de una choza, alentó su paso queriendo asegurarse de si se trataba de una de sus hijas o no.

"Vamos Tam no seas floja y acompáñame, sabes que no debemos separarnos," la niña dijo volteando a la puerta de la choza, en seguida otra niña idéntica salió del lugar, "ya voy, ya voy, deja de ser tan mandona Kath," la segunda respondió.

Al verlas y escucharlas, Paige se quedó inmóvil, llevó sus manos al rostro y sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron, estaba a unos metros de sus hijas y ya no eran las pequeñas de cinco años que vio por última vez, apretó los puños de coraje por haberse perdido varios años de sus vidas y su crianza solo por suposiciones de seres insensibles.

Prue, Piper y Phoebe incitaron a Paige a avanzar antes de que las gemelas se alejaran más.

"Kathleen... Tamora..." Paige las llamó estando a corta distancia atrás de ellas, Kathleen de inmediato se puso adelante de Tamora de forma protectora cuando giraron a ver quien las llamaba.

"¿Quien es usted?" Kathleen preguntó desconfiada, Tamora callada miraba con curiosidad.

"Soy... Paige," respondió queriendo decirles que es su madre pero prefirió no abrumarlas ya que al parecer no la reconocieron.

El nombre no las hizo reaccionar en absoluto.

"Que bien... Bienvenidas a este lugar... Hasta luego," la mayor de las gemelas dijo y ambas se dispusieron a continuar su camino.

"!Esperen!" Paige se igualó a su paso, "¿recuerdan algo de antes de que llegaran aqui?" Preguntó buscando alguna clase de conexión con ellas.

"¿Tu recuerdas algo?" Tamora muy confianzuda se acerca a la mujer frente a ellas, no tanto por saber quien es sino que le daba curiosidad saber si Paige recordaba ya que nadie en ese lugar recuerda como llegaron ahi o de donde vienen, la única memoria que conservan es de sus propios nombres de pila y ya.

Kath podía sentir la curiosidad de Tam, durante los años que han pasado en ese lugar sin saber que la magia existe ni que ellas tienen poderes, se desarrolló en Kath un poder pasivo que surgió por su deseo e instinto de proteger siempre a su hermana ya que solo se tenían una a la otra. Por su parte, Tamora no desarrolló tanta intuición salvo una absoluta confianza hacia Kathleen.

"Recuerdo todo... venimos a sacarlas de aquí," Paige contenía las ganas de simplemente abrazarlas y llevarselas de inmediato.

"¿Sacarnos? ¡Genial!" Tamora dió unos pasos para acercarse a Paige pero Kathleen mas precavida la tomó del brazo para que no se acercara.

"No necesitamos nada de nadie, aqui estamos bien," Kathleen comentó mirando a las cuatro mujeres atenta por si intentaban hacer algo.

"No les haremos daño, queremos ayudarlas," Phoebe dijo en un tono muy tranquilo y amigable "no solo a ustedes sino a todas las personas que están aqui, ayudaremos a todos a recordar todo y regresar con sus familias."

"Mi única familia es Tam," Kathleen respondió por la desconfianza que sentía.

"Tienen familia, su madre no anhela otra cosa mas que tenerlas a su lado como debe ser," Piper comentó, "tienen una gran familia esperándolas."

"Kath vamos," Tamora pidió a su hermana después de que ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando.

"Tam no sabemos ni quienes son o si lo que dicen es verdad," Kath también quería salir de ahí pero se caracteriza por siempre pensar en todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión a diferencia de Tamora quien es mas impulsiva a hacer las cosas.

"¿Que tenemos que perder? Si mienten seguimos quedandonos aqui y ya, nada cambia, ¿no tienes curiosidad por ver como es mamá? O... ¿O saber si tenemos otros hermanos?"

"Si claro que si tengo curiosidad y siento tu deseo de salir de aquí, yo también quiero salir," Kath toma un gran suspiro," vale, vamos con ellas, pero no te separes de mi."

"¡Nunca!" Tam respondió abrazando el brazo de Kath.

"Paige ¿porque no llevas a las gemelas al punto donde se va a abrir la brecha? Pueden aprovechar las horas que nos quedan para platicar," Prue sugirió sabiendo que les vendría bien conocerse un poco mejor antes de regresar, "nosotras iremos por las demás personas."

Paige guió a las gemelas al lugar donde se abriría la brecha, cada que se acercaba un poco a ellas notaba como las niñas se ponían tensas apegándose más entre ellas.

"Su mamá estará muy contenta cuando salgan de aquí y recuerden algo del breve tiempo con ella," Paige dijo a manera de comenzar conversación.

"¿Como es ella?" Tamora curiosa preguntó.

"Ya lo sabrán ustedes mismas," no supo como responder ya que nunca se imaginó tener que describirse a si misma con sus hijas.

"¿Porqué apenas ahora nos busca? ¿Que no nos quería?" Kathleen preguntó sin rodeos.

Paige se detuvo y puso su rostro a la altura de ellas sin acercarse demasiado, "ustedes siempre fueron todo para ella, pero cuando ustedes fueron traídas a este sitio a ella también le borraron la memoria sobre ustedes, y todo lo que podría haberle recordado sobre ustedes fue retirado... Pero en cuanto las logró recordar no deseó nada mas que reunirse con ustedes... Las ama mas que a nadie en el mundo," el tono con el que Paige dijo eso estuvo lleno de emociones y sinceridad que no pasó desapercibido por las gemelas.

"Mamá," Kathleen susurró y Paige la miró esperanzada, "hace mucho que dejamos de usar esa palabra," escuchando eso Paige no pudo esconder que el comentario le dolió, eso la hizo odiar aun mas a los limpiadores.

"Que chistoso, haces la misma cara que Kath cuando digo algo que no debo," Tamora como siempre despistada dijo viendo la cara que hizo Paige.

Paige solo sonrió leve y Kathleen la miró con atención, solo notó unos rasgos similares pero fue suficiente para sacar conclusión, "eres tu," la mayor de las gemelas afirmó sin mucha reacción.

"¿Ella es que?" Tamora le preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada por un instante pero para Paige ese silencio se sintió casi eterno, "soy su madre..." Finalmente confirmó.


	4. Chapter 4

Las gemelas no se movieron, cada una asimiló la noticia a su manera, Kathleen tenía dudas, tanto tiempo ahi le ha enseñado a no confiar a la primera en nadie hasta no conocerlos más, por una parte quería que eso fuera verdad pero por otro lado no quería hacerse ilusiones, y aun si fuera verdad no estaba segura de que todo simplemente estuviera bien solo por haberse reunido, después de todo quien decía ser su madre no era mas que una desconocida.

Y Tamora la observaba de pies a cabeza y facciones de su rostro como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle que le pudiera confirmar que era verdad pero entre más pensaba en posibilidades más se confundía.

"Lo siento, es mi culpa que hayan estado aquí por tanto tiempo... Yo... Yo debí luchar por ustedes pero no sabía a que me enfrentaba entonces," Paige no pudo controlar la frustración e impotencia de recordar el momento en que se las llevaron y lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

Tamora como la impulsiva que es, sin pensarlo se acercó a Paige y tímidamente la abrazó para consolarla, odiaba ver a la gente triste, cuando Paige correspondió de forma efusiva al abrazo Tam se sintió protegida, casi igual como se siente cuando está con Kath quien al darse cuenta de lo que Tam estaba sintiendo gracias a su conexión la incitó a dejarse llevar y unirse al abrazo.

Habiendo roto la tensión que había entre ellas, Paige les contó todo lo que ha pasado con su vida desde entonces sin ocultar detalles de la magia ni de porqué estaban en ese lugar sin recordar nada previo.

Las gemelas escucharon atentas toda la historia, pero aun así se sentían ajenas a todo eso, pareciera que las hijas de quien Paige hablaba se trataran de otras personas.

También tuvieron tiempo ellas de contar como les ha ido en ese lugar, todos los días eran igual al anterior, siempre predecible, por las mañanas cuando despertaban las esperaba un plato para cada una sobre alguna mesa, nunca supieron quien los dejaba ahí, simplemente la comida estaba lista para cada habitante del lugar, era lo mismo día tras día excepto cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, a veces eran personas buenas y otras veces malignas, cuando éstos últimos llegaban todo se tornaba peligroso, las dos rara vez se separaban y aprendieron a ocultarse para mantenerse a salvo, si por alguna razón llegaban a separarse no se sentían completas.

Para cuando terminaron de contar sus historias ya habían pasado varias horas, tiempo suficiente para que Prue, Piper y Phoebe convencieran a varios de salir de ahí, una multitud de personas listas para irse llegaron al punto de reunión, entre ellos el joven cargo de Paige por quien dieron con ese lugar, las hermanas se alegraron de ver que madre e hijas ya habían roto el hielo.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de las 12 horas, los limpiadores no fallaron en abrir la brecha, ellos esperaban ver que las hechiceras no hubieran logrado nada pero se sorprendieron de ver que habían juntado a un gran grupo para irse de ahí, sin embargo aún creían que iban a estar de regreso por exponer la magia tarde o temprano.

Cruzaron la barrera al mundo mortal, en cuanto cada persona cruzaba sus memorias eran restauradas al igual que era restaurado todo lo que se borró cuando los limpiadores se los llevaron. Algunos regresaron a sus casas con quienes los esperaban, otros fueron remitidos a la escuela de magia para aprender sobre sus poderes y las reglas, y otros simplemente quisieron retomar lo que pudieran de sus vidas.

Las gemelas no tenían muchas cosas que recordar ya de los cinco años que vivieron en normalidad solo recordaban un poco de los últimos dos pero eso fue suficiente para que por fin reconocieran a su madre y recordaran las veces que se ponía a jugar con ellas y llevarlas a algún parque y hasta recordaron algunas cosas de clases de preescolar.

De inmediato Henry las consideró sus hijas y les dio su apellido con consentimiento de ellas y de Paige, les tomó tiempo y adaptación pero eventualmente se convirtieron en una familia unida.

Sus tías y tíos pasaban tiempo con ellas para conocerlas y compensar el tiempo que no pudieron estar con sus sobrinas.

Wyatt y Chris se divertían siguiendo a sus primas a todos lados y ellas encantadas les enseñaban cosas y siempre les hacían hincapié en la importancia de protegerse entre hermanos.

En cuanto a la magia, Henry y Paige quisieron darles una vida normal y aparte no querían que los limpiadores buscaran cualquier pretexto para volver a llevárselas así que los poderes de las gemelas fueron atados, fue hasta su adolescencia que decidieron que ya era tiempo de desatar sus poderes. Kath se tomó mas en serio estudiar las reglas, conocer y controlar sus poderes y como preparar pociones, esto debido a que sin control su poder de pyrokinesis resultaba muy peligroso cada que sus emociones se alteraban y a esto sumado que también sentía las emociones de Tam prefirió dedicarle tiempo a aprender a controlarlos. Tamora tomó otro rumbo, el único poder que usaba era el de orbitar y no creyó necesario aprender a controlar su poder de electrokinesis el cual se activaba cuando se enojaba, y como todo se lo tomaba muy a la ligera era raro que se enojara lo suficiente para que salieran rayos de sus manos, fue hasta que el inframundo se reorganizó y los ataques demoniacos resurgieron que comenzó a tomarse mas en serio la magia, sus poderes y como utilizarlos.

Actualmente, las gemelas ya de 21 años no hablan de aquellos años perdidos en ese lugar, lo ven solo como una de las tantas consecuencias que conlleva ser parte de la línea Warren pero no cambiarían nada por una vida normal, saben que mientras estén juntas todo va a estar siempre bien.

\- fin -


End file.
